Chance Encounters
by GreenBinderGirl
Summary: [Naruto x Ino] They never really hung out together before.


**Quick Author's Notes:** I got the idea to write a NaruIno story while reading a SasuSaku one, in which Ino and Naruto both played parts in getting Sasuke and Sakura together. It made me realize how similar they were. And boom. :)

**Chance Encounters**

Naruto and Ino never really hung out together. In their academy days, Ino thought Naruto was an embarrassing fool, one who should never try to be a ninja in the first place. She expected great failure from him, and was almost relieved when graduation came near, because that way she would never have to see that stupid Naruto again.

It shocked her - as well as everyone else - when Naruto appeared the next day, wearing a forehead protector and grinning in that sort of way he does when he's accomplished something great.

It irked her. He was _annoying_, and she wanted nothing to do with him. She glared, but he either didn't notice or didn't care.

Ino sat down in her seat, next to Shikamaru. She hoped to God that Naruto wasn't in her squad.

Her wish was granted.

But the wish had backfired, for Sasuke - the love of her life - was in the same squad as _Sakura_. And what about herself, Ino? Stuck with a lazy-ass and a fat-ass for teammates.

* * *

If Ino thought her days with Naruto was over, she was wrong. She saw him again at the Chuunin exams. 

_What? He survived?!_

Somehow, though, Ino was a lot less furious than she should've been. She actually felt relief instead of hatred for him being alive.

"Hey, look," she said softly to Shikamaru. "Na--I mean, Sasuke's team made it."

"That just means more opponents," Shikamaru said, and sighed. Ino watched Naruto as he bounded up the stairs.

* * *

After the Chuunin exams, Naruto and Ino had a chance encounter at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. 

"Hey, Ino!" Naruto called, waving his chopsticks as she walked by. "Come sit next to me!"

Something welled up in Ino's chest. The way Naruto looked at her...and why _her_, of all people? They barely knew each other, aside from old academy acquaintances, but even then, Naruto should hate her...Ino had always bullied him, every chance she got...

Naruto waved his chopsticks some more, his grin fading.

"Please?"

Ino quickly pretended to look annoyed, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. "Yeah, yeah, okay. It's not like I have anything else to do," she muttered.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Here, you can have my second bowl - I haven't eaten it yet."

"O...O-Oh," Ino said, caught of guard. "U-Um...thanks, Naruto."

"No problem!" He smiled. Ino found herself smiling as well, as she twirled the ramen noodles around the chopsticks.

They sat in silence, broken only by Naruto's loud slurps and the clacking of bowls.

"Hey, Naruto..." Ino said after a while. Naruto looked up, a piece of noodle dangling out of his mouth.

"Hm?"

"Why...Why did you ask me to eat with you?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. You were just passing by, and I thought, _'Hey, I knew her in the Academy' _! And, well, then I just called you over, so..." He trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

Ino didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. The awkwardness between them grew.

It was getting dark. The sky was streaked with bright orange and pale pink, and Ino knew that if she didn't get home right this instant she was going to be in trouble.

"Uh...I have to get going," Ino said. "I have a curfew, and my parents will get angry if I come home late."

"Oh, yeah," Naruto said in an understanding voice, even though Ino knew that he never had any parents. "Guess you should get going, then."

"Yeah."

Ino reached into her pocket to pull out her purse, unsure if this was a date or not, when Naruto stopped her.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay. You only ate two bowls, anyway."

_Only Naruto would think that two whole bowls of ramen is barely a snack,_ Ino thought fondly.

Naruto grabbed her bowls and put them on top of his teetering stack. He took the little green frog wallet out of his pocket and laid some money down on the counter.

"The old man will know it's me," Naruto said, grinning. "I come here a lot, you know."

"Yeah...I know."

More awkward silence, until Ino suddenly remembered the time.

"Oh! I-I _really_ have to get home now," she said hurriedly. "I guess I'll..." She'll guess what? See him later? _Will_ she see him...?

"Hey, Ino, wait!"

"What?"

"Um...it's really dark," he said blandly. "And...well, you know...I think it'd be a good idea if I walked you home or something...a-a-and I know you're a ninja too and stuff, but still..."

Ino decided to stop him before he said anything else. She leaned forward and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. It was an impulsive movement that she didn't even think about. His tan hands were rough and warm against hers.

"Sure, Naruto. Let's go."

It was amazing, Ino thought, as they walked down the street. Naruto never once let go of her hand. The silence didn't seem quite so awkward now, and Ino was admiring how soft his hair looked. It really was amazing. If Naruto had asked her to eat ramen with him when they were in the Academy, she knew that she would have insulted and taunted him. She would have told him that he had no friends and was _desperate_. And then she would walk away, feeling good, and Naruto would stay alone.

"Hey, Naruto..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Um. In the Academy. I'm sorry I bullied you and stuff. I-I didn't really mean it, you know. I just..."

"Yeah," Naruto said, smiling and squeezing her hand. "Yeah, I know."

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah. NarutoxIno. Never thought I'd be writing that one. O.O


End file.
